In Uncharted Territory
by LovesEternalFlame912
Summary: My own little spin on the Dotty flashback in Furious 7.


_**A/N: Ok so I saw Furious 7 last night and I nearly fell out of my chair when Letty told Dom the got married in the DR and the flashbacks my god nearly killed me… now this is the first time I have ever attempted at writing fast and furious fanfiction nor do I actually speak Spanish so bear with me.**_

_**Dominican Republic 2009**_

Dom and Letty walked on one of the many beaches in the Dominican Republic, hand in hand after their latest highway robbery, The crew were throwing a party tonight and Dom wanted some unwind time beforehand, Letty had suggested a walk on the beach not for some cliché romantic moment but because she always found the ocean waves hitting the sand relaxing.

So they started walking, Dom dressed in his white tank and jeans and Letty dressed in a white tank top and pants.

Dom looked over to her and smiled at how beautiful she was and smiled causing her to look at him and laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing."

They walked a little bit more before stopping at some rocks to sit down and rest.

Letty sat in front of Dom as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back so her back was against his chest.

"Another job done papa." Letty said.

Dom laid a kiss to her temple and closed his eyes while leaning into her.

The peaceful moment was disturbed by church bells ringing and people cheering, Letty turned to see a newlywed couple leaving the church surrounded by cheering loved ones and friends.

Dom turned to see what Letty was looking at and yelled "felicidades por su matrimonio"

Causing the family to wave and the bridesmaids in dresses that left little to imagination to wave and wink at Dom

Letty looked at him "Your Spanish is getting better." She said while turning her eyes back to the ocean,

"Well I'm just trying to be impressive."

"For who me? Or those bridesmaids over there giving you looks?"

"Come on Let, you know you're the only girl for me."

"Yeah sure." Letty got up and walked towards the water.

Dom turned to see the wedding party getting into the limos and pulling off.

Dom immediately had an idea and got up and walked over to Letty.

"Let, look at me."

Letty just scoffed and crossed her arms.

"No I'm fine , go with the skanks I bet you they are all hopped up on hormone and ecstasy and are just looking for a guy to screw so go ahead don't let me stop you."

"You sound jealous." Dom said jokingly.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction."

"Letty, come on." Dom grabbed her arm pulling it loose before pulling her in direction of the church.

"Dom what the hell are you doing?"

"You'll see." He said walking towards the church.

As they entered the church Letty looked at Dom as he stopped and looked at her.

"Dom what are we doing here?"

Dom looked around and spotted the priest.

"Padre Discúlpeme padre."

The priest looked at Dom and Letty and walked towards them.

"sí puedo le ayudo?"

"Yes do you speak English?"

"A little yes." The priest said looking at Dom and Letty with a confused look on his face.

"Is there any way you could marry us."

Letty looked at Dom like he had two heads.

"Dom come on this isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny I'm being serious."

Letty looked at the priest and said "I'm sorry Father my boyfriend isn't thinking clearly I think he hit his head to hard earlier, give us a moment please."

The priest nodded then walked towards the back of the church by the altar.

"Dom are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I am why?"

"Because you are talking about marriage and I don't think this joke is funny."

"It's not a joke Letty, I want to get married to you right now."

Letty shook her head and whispered "Dom this isn't us we're ride or die, high speed chases and running from cops we're not white picket fence and wedding rings and settling down."

"Who says we have to settle down just because we're married?"

"Dom this is crazy let's just go." Letty tried to pull Dom but he was resistant.

"Dom come on man this isn't funny let's go."

Dom stood still "Letty this isn't a joke."

Letty looked at Dom "You are seriously proposing right now?"

"Yes I am what do you want me to do it like this?" Dom got down on one knee before Letty chuckled and pulled him back to two feet.

"No that's not your style."

"Then let's do it then."

Letty looked towards the altar and the priest and took a deep breath before turning back to Dom and smiling.

"Alright let's do it."

"Yeah?" Dom asked questioningly.

"Yeah let's do it." Letty said laughing.

Dom picked her up and kissed her before setting her back down on the ground and together walked towards the priest.

The priest told Dom and Letty this wasn't his first impromptu wedding and walked into the back coming out with a crown of flowers before placing it on Letty's head, causing Letty and Dom to chuckle.

Letty and Dom stood looking at one another as the priest started the ceremony, Letty still not fully believing they were actually doing this.

It came to the part for the rings which is when Letty realized they didn't have rings and started chuckling before Dom took the cross necklace off and hung it in front of the priest "Will this do?"

The priest looked confused before taking the necklace and wrapping it around Dom and Letty's interlocked hands.

"Would you two like to say your vows now?" the priest said Dom and Letty looked at one another before Letty spoke up saying what came from her heart and ending it with "If you die, I die." Before Dom kissed her and picked her up saying he loved her.

The priest chuckled as he said "Ah Sir we are not at that point yet."

Letty Chuckled as Dom set her back down "Sorry about that got a little carried away." Dom said walking them to be in front of the priest so the priest could close the ceremony.

Dom and Letty walked out of the church, Dom couldn't stop smiling.

"Well it looks like you're stuck with me for life now." Letty said wrapping her one arm around Dom's neck and the other placed on the cross necklace.

"I like the sound of that."

Letty kissed her new _Husband_ still getting over that fact before pulling away laughing hysterically.

"What?"

"You know Mia is going to kill us right?"

"Oh I didn't think about that." Dom said.

"Well she is the one who said if we ever got married she wanted to plan the whole thing out, when she finds out we got married without her I don't want to know what she will do."

"Well we'll just have to tell her when the time is right I guess."

"Yeah we will but for now let's go." Letty said walking away from Dom.

"Where are we going?" Dom asked.

"Well we have to celebrate don't we?" Letty said winking.

Dom chuckled and ran after her not knowing that their newly found happiness would make a dramatic turnaround later on that evening.

_**Cedars-Sinai Hospital 2015**_

Letty sat by Dom's hospital bed while she held Dom's hand as he slept off the painkillers the Doctors gave him earlier.

Brian had called Mia earlier who was probably on a plane back home with Jack right now.

Letty sighed as she shifted in the chair trying to get a little bit of sleep before Mia came home knowing she had some explaining to do since Brian probably told Mia what Letty had revealed hours earlier.

Letty started to doze off when she heard Dom groan and her eyes immediately opened.

"Dom?" Letty asked sitting up and leaning forward.

Dom opened his eyes and looked over.

"Hey."

"Hey." Letty said.

Dom noticed Letty was still wearing the cross necklace and smiled.

"Told you I would be back for it."

"Oh no mister this one is all mine now, just like you are." Letty stood up and leaned over and kissed him before pulling back and adding "And if you ever leave me in the middle of the night again I will make sure you will never be able to satisfy a woman ever again you got it?"

Dom chuckled "I've got all the woman I need right in front of me."

"Good answer." Letty said

Letty leaned in to give him a kiss but was cut off by the door swinging open and Mia's Voice.

"You got married and didn't tell me?" she said giving them a death glare.

Dom and Letty looked at Mia then burst out laughing, thankful to finally have each other back once and for all.


End file.
